To Love a Manga Character
by EMJess
Summary: An attempted comedy based around Elsword the otaku. Story request and collab by/with BlueKnight . EXE


**Short story dedicated to BlueKight . EXE**

**Notes before you start the story:  
Otaku: A**** young person who is obsessed with(Japanese culture) computers or particular aspects of popular culture to the detriment of their social skills.  
Manga: A Japanese comic book; similar to Manhwa.**

**Classes(For now):  
Elsword: Infinity Sword  
Aisha: Elemental Master**

* * *

"Els-kun~ It's morning~ Time to get up~"

The large lump of blankets twitched slightly and groaned a bit, but made no other movement.

"Els-kun~ You'll be late to school if you don't get up~"

The lump rolled around a bit, but it became still again.

"Els-kun~ If you don't get up this instant, I'll break up with yo-"

The red-head otaku had burst out of the blankets and slammed his hand on alarm button, "I'm awake, Himeko-chan! Please don't leave me!"

Oh dear, it seems that our protagonist is in love with a manga character by the name of "Himeko". Coincidentally, today is also the first day at a new school for Elsword. He didn't want to move at all. All of his otaku friends were at his former school and there was little to no chance that he'll find any of them at this new, prestigious school.

"Oi, Els, you're going to be late on the first day of school," Elesis warned, tying her hair back with two braids before opening the front door and stepping out, "breakfast is on the table, and if you leave any leftovers, be sure to put them back into the fridge, ok?" Elsword merely nodded and snuggled with his human-sized pillow with a picture of the young, purple-haired mage in kitty pajamas before actually heading to the kitchen to eat. The poor boy was only half way done with his breakfast before his phone rang with the same voice from the alarm clock.

"Dumb dumb, you better run run! School is about to start and you'll be late if you don't sprint there now!"

Elsword swallowed the rest of his food, grabbed his backpack, and made a run for it. It would be terrible if he was late on the first day of school! Well, it really would be, but it seems that he has different priorities in mind.

"Himeko-chan..!~ Just because you're a honor student doesn't mean you get to call me dumb for almost being late..!" Elsword cried as he panted heavily in front of his classroom door. Elsword combed through his hair and specially smoothed out his black spot before entering the room with a cool look. First impressions are always important!

The teacher noted Elsword's entrance and told the class to quiet down.

"Everyone, we have a new student from Ruben here to study with us starting from today, please treat him well." The teacher, Ms Stella, gave Elsword a stern look, sending a note saying, 'Introduce yourself or else I'll give you detention.'

The poor otaku slightly gulped before facing the class, giving off a 'cool' atmosphere, "'Sup, the name's Elword. Class Infinity Sword. Glad to meet 'cha." The class stayed in awkward silence, causing Elsword to doubt his own introduction. Did he say something to make everyone think he was a freak? The poor Infinity Sword didn't realize that there was one word hanging in the silence of the classroom.

"Delinquent"

I mean, the black spot that Elsword was born with gives off the feel of a delinquent at first glance right? First impressions don't change until people get to know who you really are, after all. Ms Stella simply nodded and looked around for an empty seat.

"Uh.. there's an empty seat in the back corner next to Class Prez. Why don't you sit there, Elsword?"

Wishing to avoid any trouble with this short-tempered teacher, Elsword quickly scurried to his seat to get settled down until he saw Class Prez.

'H-Himeko-chan...!' came Elsword's first thought. The girl next to him was a perfect book worm and it was easy to tell that she specialized in magic. Class Prez always kept a circle of tiny fireballs around her arm to avoid physical harassment and signify her place as Class Prez and secretary of the student council. The otaku couldn't help but to stare at this girl who oh-so resembled Himeko-chan, the girl of his dreams. As Class Prez looked up to return his gaze, Elsword imagined every step of what would've happened if Himeko really was in front of him. It would love at first sight! They would profess their love to each other after school and then they would go out on a date together. And afterwards, they would be known as the best couple throughout the whole universe and they would be married happily until their deaths.

Once again, that was just his imagination.

A heavy, leather-bound textbook had come down upon his head. Class Prez, also known as Aisha, gave the squished Elsword a small glare before going back to her work.

'Tsundere?! Since when did cute, little Himkeo-chan become tsundere?' Elsword thought as he obediently went to sit in his seat, 'It must be because she was overly embarrassed at my actions and didn't want me to know! Awwww, how cute~'

The first day passed by like any other normal day. However, Elsword couldn't pay attention to the material taught in class. Every few seconds, he would glance up to peek at Aisha, who was actually attentively taking notes. Not to mention, the otaku had fallen asleep multiple times and dreamed of going on dates with Himeko-chan/Aisha.

Maybe we can all agree that Elsword's hopes for his dreams to come true are just a teensy bit to high, yes?

Elsword awoke to the sound of dismissal bells(church bells in his mind). He spotted Aisha ready to leave and he quickly packed his own bag and dragged Aisha to the back of a school.

"Er.. I have a student council meeting soon, so whatever you need, make it qui-"

"I love you! Please go out with me, Himeko-chan!" Elsword interrupted, looking into Aisha's eyes with a desperate stare.

"H-Himeko... chan...?" Class prez asked dangerously, a vein popping from her forehead.

"Well, uh, I don't know your name, but you look similar to Himeko-chan from Le Sword so-"

Poor Elsword never got to finish his sentence before a book came down upon his head for the second time this day.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU OTAKUS?! HIMEKO AND I ARE TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PEOPLE. DON'T COME NEAR ME UNTIL YOU GOT THAT BURNED INTO YOUR HEAD, GOT IT?!"

And so, Class Prez stormed off to the student council meeting, leaving the corpse of an otaku in the shadows to reflect upon his actions.

* * *

**-End Scene-**

**Attempted comedy, probably sounds really awkward seeing that I'm not so experienced in this genre. It seems like the end, but I'm going on with it.**

**Please review so that I can improve and make this story blossom!**


End file.
